


Just A Fluffy Dukexiety Oneshot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parent Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Remus sneaks into Virgil's room in the middle of the night for fluffy cuddles. Virgil seems to be the only one even considering possible repercussions.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 389





	Just A Fluffy Dukexiety Oneshot

Was there a better time than 2 in the morning for cuddling? According to Virgil, anytime was better. Unfortunately, his boyfriend had a different opinion. 

It was about 1:45 when Virgil woke up to the sound of tapping on his window. At first, he thought it was his imagination because, obviously, that wasn’t a typical noise to hear. It took about thirty seconds for him to realize that it was not in his mind and that someone was actually at his window which, unsurprisingly, made Virgil’s stomach plummet like a rock. Until he heard the accompanying voice. 

“Psst, Virgil! Virgil, it’s me! I know you’re a light sleeper, spider bite, let me in!” 

Virgil groaned and sat up, leaning over his bookshelf to open the curtains and unlock the window while regretting his entire relationship. 

“Thank you!” Remus hummed as he stumbled in, trying not to break anything or make any noise as he hopped from the window to Virgil’s bed, closing the window behind him. 

“Why are you at my house at,” Virgil quickly paused to check the time. “1:47 in the morning?” 

Remus shrugged. “Your house is warmer and my house doesn’t have you and your cuddles,” he explained as he pushed himself beneath the blanket. 

Virgil sighed and laid back down, accepting his fate. “Alright, but if my dad finds out you’re here, I’m telling him you broke in.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Remus kissed Virgil’s cheek before wrapping his arms around his waist and sighing. “Now isn’t this nice?” 

Virgil would be lying if he said he wasn’t. He reluctantly relaxed into his boyfriend’s arms and leaned against him. “It won’t be when I wake up with a boner against my side.” 

“I can’t control my dreams, Mr Grumpy Pants.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but he was honestly trying his hardest to hide the tiniest smile. Maybe the time wasn’t ideal, but he did kind of enjoy having his boyfriend over. Was Remus insufferable at times? Yes. Did people look at them and wonder how they got along as well as they did, much less how they began dating? All the time. But he really loved Remus and all of his grotesque, yet oddly childish, sense of humor and his undying lack of shame in every aspect of life, just as Remus loved Virgil’s constant strings of conspiracy theories and undying fear that everything was going to go wrong at every second ever. 

“Why don’t you ever sneak in through my window?”

“Because you live on the second floor of your house. And because I’m not insane.” 

Remus tutted. “I’m a loving boyfriend who prefers to sleep with his arms wrapped around his amazing boyfriend. Is that so wrong?” 

“You’re a huge dork is what you are.” 

“I know, but I’m your dork,” Remus hummed as he buried his face in the crook of Virgil’s neck. “Thank you for letting me in. Honestly, I was about to give up.”

“And miss the chance to have you keeping me warm? Not a chance.” 

“How are you not already warm when your dad keeps it this warm in here?” 

Virgil shrugged. “It’s not the same. The heater doesn’t hold me. Plus, when I wake up sweaty, I feel less gross knowing that someone as gross as you is here.” 

“Flawed logic, but I’m not arguing,” Remus said with a shrug. “As long as I get to be here with you, I’m fine.” 

Virgil fought back a smile. “Just go to sleep, dork..” 

“With you here, no problem.” 

“You say that as if you aren’t in my room,” Virgil muttered before shutting his eyes. 

Remus kissed the back of his head before doing the same, sighing as he finally fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Virgil was the first of the couple to wake up, groaning as the sunlight hit his face. 

“I need to get darker curtains...” he muttered before remembering that he had blackout curtains. Immediately, he remembered the events of the night and turned to see that Remus was still peacefully sleeping. Ordinarily, that wouldn’t be a problem, but Virgil’s father had a tendency to walk into Virgil’s room to wake him up, since the curtains were typically closed and Virgil was still fast asleep in his pitch black room by the time breakfast was ready. Which made for an obvious problem. 

“Remus,” Virgil whispered, shaking his boyfriend awake. 

Remus shushed Virgil and put a hand over his face. “Five more minutes..” 

“I might not have five minutes, my dad’s going to walk in any minute to get me for breakfast. He’s going to flip if he sees you here, you have to go home.” 

“But it’s so early,” Remus whined, pulling Virgil against his chest. “Just tell him it was my fault, it’ll be whatever.” 

“Remus, if you don’t get up, I’m telling Roman that you gave me his Nightmare Before Christmas posters.” 

Remus’s eyes snapped open and he got his shoes from the floor, putting them on and getting ready to go. “Just threaten my life, that’s normal boyfriend behavior,” he grumbled, a clearly joking tone in his voice. 

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Just hurry before-”

“Virgil?” his dad interrupted, knocking at the door. “Are you awake already?” 

“Hurry up!” Virgil whispered harshly, practically shoving his boyfriend out of the window. 

“I can only move so fast!” Remus whispered back, stumbling as he fell through the window. 

Virgil shut the window and laid back down, trying to look nonchalant as his dad opened the door. 

“Were you talking to someone in here?” 

“Uh... Remus. Yeah, he just called to ask if I could hang out with him today, no big deal.” 

Virgil’s dad raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. “Well, breakfast is ready when you are.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right out.” 

His dad nodded and began to close the door, stopping himself. “Oh, and Virgil?”

“Yeah?..” 

Virgil’s dad grinned knowingly. “Feel free to invite your boyfriend to breakfast, if he doesn’t have any other plans.” 

Realizing he was caught, Virgil’s face grew red as Remus answered from the window. 

“I actually don’t, thank you Mr Dee!” 

As soon as his dad was gone, Virgil silently let him in. 

“Well, that was a pretty nice offer, don’t you think?”

“Uh.. Yeah.. Aren’t you afraid of what your parents are going to say?”

Remus shrugged and hopped back to Virgil’s bed before standing up on the ground. “What are my teenage years if I don’t spend so much of it being grounded?” 

“... Wisely spent?” 

Remus just laughed and walked out of the room, Virgil following behind him. 

The two went down to the kitchen and served themselves the food that Dee had made for them, thanking him as they sat down. 

“So, did anything happen that I need to know about?” he asked as soon as they did, looking between the teenagers. 

“Remus showed up unannounced and I let him in.” 

Remus nodded. “Yeah, I did.” 

Dee nodded, believing them for now. “Well, it’s good to know you understand that you’re always welcome, Remus. Perhaps you could choose a more convenient time next time?” 

Remus shrugged. “I do what I do when I do, but I’ll try.” 

Virgil looked between the two suspiciously. “Am I grounded or something?” 

“I don’t know, are you?” 

He wasn’t. Dee knew that Remus was kind of the black sheep of his family, the punk in a family of preps, as he’d once put it himself. Of course, his fathers loved him and he got along fine with his brother, but Remus always loved being around his emo boyfriend and his goth dad, somewhere where he fit a little better. And, of course, he knew that Virgil would be too nervous about being caught to think of such an idea on his own. 

Remus put his fork down as his phone vibrated in his pocket. “Excuse me, that’s probably my dads. Or Roman. Not sure who I’m more afraid of at the moment,” he hummed before walking off, taking the phone call. “Hello?”

“Remus, your dad is afraid that you left in the middle of the night to join a cult. Can you please explain that you snuck over to Virgil’s house again?”

Remus held back a laugh. “What if he’s right? Maybe I’m in a cult right now.” 

“Then you’ll be grounded for a month instead of a week.”

“Virgil’s dad invited me to stay for breakfast, it would’ve been rude to refuse. Besides, I left a note.” 

“Patton, you said there was no note,” Remus’s father said, a heavy sigh in his voice. 

“I thought he was trying to get us off of his trail!” his dad said defensively. 

“Yeah, that sounds like something I’d do,” Remus said with a shrug. “I’ll be home soon. Please tell Roman that I’m not dead.” 

“Dealing with Roman’s melodramatic response is part of your punishment. I’ll see you when you get home.” 

Remus groaned as his father hung up, not looking forward to trying to convince his brother that he wasn’t trying to kill him with heartbreak. He went back to the table and sat down. “Well, my father took it well enough, but my dad and my brother are both convinced I’m trying to kill them through shock.” 

Dee chuckled. “How Logan deals with all of you, I’ll never understand.” 

“It takes lots of coffee and a lot of hiking trips so he can scream into the wild and let out his frustrations.” 

“Yes, that sounds about right,” Dee hummed before continuing his meal. 

“I told you you shouldn’t have snuck over here,” Virgil muttered. 

“I live with them too, it’s not like I’m not used to their drama,” Remus reassured, grabbing Virgil’s free hand beneath the table. He knew that Virgil wasn’t too comfortable with showing affection around anyone, not even his own dad, so that was Remus’s way of saying that whatever trouble he got into was worth it to spend some time with him. 

Virgil blushed lightly, understanding their silent language and squeezed his hand back. No matter how much he may have complained, nothing meant more to him than time spent with Remus. 


End file.
